dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Guido's Horrific Bad Sleep Story/Transcript
(Theme Song) (It was a snowy day in New York, the 6 young Vikings were finding dinosaurs food. It was unbearably chilly.) Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: Shivers Astrid Hofferson: Hiccup. Keep looking for food. Those dinosaurs and our dragons are starving. Hiccup: But there's too much snow. I can't find any. (sees green food) There they are! (grabs the food) Come on, guys. Let's get back to the fortress) (The 6 young Vikings head back to the fortress carrying the food for the dinosaurs.) (We cut to the fortress) Hiccup: Hey. Guess what we got. (show the dinosaurs green food) All: Food! 2004 Sam Raimi Earth-96283 Spider-Man: (thinks) Man, I wish I have pizza. (Hiccup gives one green foods to each of the dinosaurs, then, with one green food still in his hand, he shifted his attention to Guido, a Microraptor, sitting alone, depressed.) Hiccup: Guido? I have worms for you. Guido: Sighs Hiccup: Here. You should have some food. It’ll cheer you up. (Guido eyes the worms. Although it may have been cold, it could still be delicious) Guido: Thanks, Hiccup. (Hiccup pats Guido's head) (Guido slowly took his time eating his dinner) Chomper: Now, guys. I think it’s time we all got some sleep. It’s getting dark. (The team star's going to sleep) Hiccup: Guido? Are you feeling OK? Guido: I dunno. Hiccup: Sighs (thinks) What is wrong with Guido? ''(out loud) Guido... if you ever need to talk to somebody, ... you have me. '''Guido': OK. Goodnight, Hiccup. (falls asleep) Hiccup: Goodnight, Guido. (falls asleep, hoping that Guido would have a sweet sleep story) (Guido's sleep story begins) __________________________________________________ (Guido wakes up in what appears to be Fort Wadsworth, which was still covered in a large blanket of frozen sky water. Aside from the pinkish-blue clouds in the sky, there was almost nothing that wasn’t white. The Glider gets up to his feet and brushed off any frozen sky water that might have gotten on his wing-like arms, and he noticed he was next to the river, The Narrows, except it looked anything but normal. It was completely unmoving as if it were stuck in place. The river had been frozen solid due to the extremely cold temperatures.) Guido: Wow. I wonder how any of us can get a drink from that river? Shivers W-w-why did it HAVE to to be s-s-s-s-so c-c-c-cold? So much freezing conditions. (Guido flies to Manhattan, and all the building were damaged, some reduced to rubble, not a single light lit, fires and rubble lay everywhere. Cars were smashed and dented and all the trees had been reduced to branches with not a single tree star, green food or tree sweet to be seen anywhere. The frozen sky water had buried the entire ground. There was simply nothing green anywhere. Guido: (WEAKLY) Hel-lo? Anybody there? (LOUDLY) Hello?! Hiccup?! Ruby?! Astrid??? Fishlegs??! Etta?!!! Swooper?! Petrie?! Chomper?!! ANYBODY?!?? (Guido hears a sound that just about scared him and turns around) Guido: Sh-Sh-SHARPTOOTH?! (files scared to Central Park) In Horror (Sitting in front of Guido were several dinosaurs and humans lying motionless on the ground, partially buried in frozen sky water, whom had been likely frozen to death, starved to death, or maybe even fallen victim to the Sharptooth that was apparently pursuing him. Some were hurt and seemed to be struggling for breaths) Guido: Uh, h-h-hello? Gasps My friends! Hold on, guys! I'm coming! (As Guido flies above Manhattan to the fortress at Fort Wadsworth, all he could find were more dead dinosaurs and humans, damaged buildings, crushed cars, broken billboards, fire, rubble and bare trees. More disturbingly, some of the corpses were those of children, which made him cringe. Just the thought of children dying was something that greatly saddened him, and he shook his head in an effort to get those disturbing images of the dead children out of his mind and focus on locating his friends and arrived at the fortress what appears to be damaged.) Guido: Don't worry, guys! I'm coming!! (Guido enters the fortress hoping his friends are OK. Guido lands on the platform and into the circle made up of his friends, then he looked around and felt his heart skip a beat. Chomper had been impaled through his chest with what looked like the tooth of a much bigger Sharptooth. Blood was oozing out of the wound and coating the frozen sky water below him in crimson red.) Guido: Chomper!!! (Guido turns to Ruby lying next to Chomper and the crooked stop sign, having been ripped nearly in half. Guido turns around and sees Etta with several large wounds on her blood-soaked body. Then he sees Spider-Man lying dead with a car on top of him. A few feet away from him were Pterano and Swooper. Pterano had his wings ripped completely off and his frill had several holes in it that were bleeding. Swooper had a gaping hole in his chest.) Guido: No! This can't be! (sees Petrie) Gasps (Petrie was some distance away from the others and has sustained bite wounds on his chest. Both of his wings have holes. Blood was oozing out of his beak, and his chest was making rapid movements, that he was barely breathing.) Guido: Petrie! Petrie, please wake up! Petrie: (opens his eyes) G-G-Guido? Guido: (bursts into tears) Petrie! What the heck happened?! Petrie: Heavily Sharptooth... attack... us... And... New... York. Guido: All of us?!? This means he attacked our team? Petrie: Me... hear him... speak. Panting He … say … that he was … after … you. We refuse to … tell him, … and he h-hur-hurt us all. Guido: I will help you. I'll find a doctor. Petrie: No, Guido. It too la-late. Me sorry, G-Guido. Guido: Don't die, Petrie! PLEASE, don't die! Petrie: Yo-you must leave, Guido. Coughs He coming. Save yourself and... find... Hiccup... and... Toothless... before.. it... is... (Petrie's eyes closed one last time and his mouth opened with blood continuing to leak its way out. His chest stopped heaving) Guido: NoooOOOOOoooo!!!!!! Loudly Sharptooth: Well, well, well. Are you going to come quietly? Guido: OK, what you want with m-me!? Shivers Sharptooth: You come with me, NOW! Guido: No! Never! (The sharptooth brings its head down and opens its jaws, but was stopped by Toothless' plasma blast. The Sharptooth screams in pain.) Guido: Hiccup?! Hiccup: Guido! It's not safe here! You gotta go. Guido: No! I'm here to save you! Hiccup: You must leave now! You’re the only one I have left, and I won’t let you suffer the same fate! You have to--''' '''(The sharptooth grabs Toothless with his mouth and tosses Hiccup off before the sharptooth begins chewing on him. Guido watches in horror as Toothless’s body was ripped to shreds until all that was left were the bones. Toothless' bones landed all over the street and left blood splattering all over the place.) Sharptooth: Now, you're next! (scoops up Guido) (Guido falls into nothingness and lands in a red sticky pool, he looked around and realized that he was in the stomach of the Sharptooth. He also found, to his horror the dead bodies of the team all appearing to be as soft as tree stars since they were boneless) Guido: NOOOOO!!!! Sobs I'm sorry, everyone! I'm the worst!! Wails (Guido looks up to see a slob of stomach acid falling directly toward him. He closes his eyes just as the acid splashes all over him and gives his body such burning sensations, and then everything falls black and silent. __________________________________________________ (Guido's sleep story ends) Guido: (wakes up) AAaaaaaaARRHHHH!!!! (grabs hold on Hiccup's dark brown fur vest) Hiccup: Auh! Guido! Guido: NoooOOOooo!! HELP ME, PLEASE!!!!! Hiccup: Guido!!! Ssshhhh!!! It's alright! I'm here. It's OK. Calm down, Guido. There, there. Guido: Sighs (Guido's eyes wides at the unthinkable thing; urine squirting its way out from between his legs onto Hiccup's dark grayish-green pants. The scent spreads throughout the fortress. The team smells it and went to Hiccup and Guido. Guido stops urinating from all the shock and scares he had just experienced) Chomper: Whew! What's that smell? Ruby: I dunno. Should we go check? Pterano: Yes. Let's see what happened. (Petrie, Pterano, Swooper, Etta, Chomper, Ruby, Spider-Man, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Astrid came to Guido and Hiccup) Ruby: My gosh, Guido. You had the biggest bad sleep story, did ya? Guido: (sees the team) In Relief You guys are OK! Tuffnut: Well, Guido. You though you’d become a Viking-wetter now? Snotlout: Well, well, well. You really are a crybaby, Guido! Petrie: Guido? Me no understand. How you do this? Astrid: Guido. What in the name of Thor happened in your dream?! Guido: (to Hiccup) I'm sorry, Hiccup. (to the team) My sleep story is so scary! Snotlout: It’s one thing to wet someone, Guido, but doing THIS to Hiccup?! Tuffnut: You and your stupid dreams have gone on for long enough, Guido! You’re a LOT more of a scaredy-egg! Snotlout: You’re just a wimpy, crybaby, weirdo that doesn’t deserve to be in this team! (Guido bursts into tears and starts weeping as he lost control of himself completely) Pterano: Quiet, Tuffnut and Snotlout! Leave Guido alone! He meant no harm. He just had a horrifying sleep story! Spider-Man: And you’re making this a lot worse for him than it needs to be! Snotlout: If you ask me, Guido is kicked out of our team! (Before anyone in the team could respond, Tuffnut punches Guido so hard that he was launched right out the entrance of the fortress and fell about 12 feet into the snow-covered ground below, landing head first) Guido: OOOOOWWWWW!!!! (gets up and flies away, crying) Pterano: How dare you! There's NO reason to kick someone out of the team. Tuffnut: Sorry. Pterano: We'll forgive you. Spider-Man: Sighs Now if you don't mind. I need to get more rest. The Team: 'Night, Spidey. Swooper: Yawns Pterano: OK, Dad. You need to lie down. It's late. Hiccup: I'm getting Guido back. (gets on Toothless' back) Let's go, Toothless! (Toothless flies away with Hiccup on his back) Act 2 (Guido continues flying, and crying, not caring where he landed. He just wanted to get away from his team and start somewhere new. Then he lands into a rooftop of the New York City Housing Authority New Lane Senior Center.) Guido: Ooh. What is this place? (brushes he last few tears from his eyes) (Guido look at a mirror of a reflection of himself) Guido: Hello? (Guido recognizes his parents) Guido: Mama. Papa? What are you doin' here? Guido's Father: Guido's Mother: Guido's Father: Guido: I don't understand. Guido's Mother: Guido's Father: Guido: (Papa Glider lowers his hand and gently pressed it against Guido's head. The real Guido looks down and saw that there was nothing pressing against his chest.) Guido: Sniffles (Guido's parents smiles him back. Then, suddenly, Hiccup and Toothless appears) Hiccup: Ah. I see you’ve discovered it. I’ve been in here 5 times. Guido: (scratches his head in confusion) Hmm. What's the meaning of this? Hiccup: It means that it shows us nothing more than the deepest, most desperate desires of our hearts. (pulls Guido onto his lap and rubs his chest with his hands) Guido: Giggles Ah, that tickles. Hiccup: Guido. I need to ask you something for a while. You said you sometimes wished you had a brother? I didn’t press it at the time because I wasn’t sure if you really meant it, but it did hurt my feelings. Guido: Gulps (feeling more tears welling up in his eyes) I'm sorry, Hiccup. Sniffles I was just angry at Snotlout and Tuffnut. They tease me during our missions. And when I yell or panic or whine, they called me a crybaby! I just wanted them to stop. (buries his face into Hiccup's chest) Quietly Hiccup: Shh. It's OK, Guido. I know what Tuffnut and Snotlout are calling you names. I know you hated this. I like you. Now. What happened in your dream, Guido? Guido: OK. Sighs The place is covered in White Sparkles. I went to the river to see it's frozen solid, the echoing roars of the Sharptooth is stalking me, I found the dead bodies of my team, I just saw Petrie die a horrible death. You're the only one still alive. We both fell into the stomach of the Sharptooth and seeing my team's bloody, boneless corpses being devoured by the stomach acid. Hiccup: Gasps (Toothless gasps) Hiccup: Oh, Thor! But we're still alive, Guido. Guido: It's scary! I never wanna to sleep again! I'm staying up all night long. Hiccup: Guido. It wasn’t real. It's just a nightmare you had. Guido: Out of all the bad sleep stories I have! You could never imagine a Sharptooth killing everyone. Hiccup: True, but even if it ever did happen, Astrid and I will always be there. Guido: Sniffles Thanks. (blushes deeply and cringed. He sees the wet spot still on Hiccup's pants. He looks down and sees his legs were still drenched in urine from that nasty accident that had been triggered by his horrific sleep story) Shivering I'm s-s-so s-s-s-so-sorry I wet- Hiccup: (closes Guido's beak with his right hand whiles hugging him) It's alright, Guido. I'll forgive you. You were just so scared. Now, let’s wash this stuff off. (looks around) Uhh... where's the...? Umm... Huh. (looks at the snow) Ah. (grabs a handful of frozen sky water and begins to rub it against Guido’s legs.) Guido: Shivers Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! That's cold! Oh! (Hiccup continues to rub on each of Guido's legs until they looked good as new again. the wet spot was gone once Hiccup shook the frozen sky water off) Hiccup: There we go. You're lookin' better. Guido: Sadly I guess. (jumps off of Hiccup's lap) Hiccup: Hmm. Guido: Humming Guido Remembering, remembering is a kind of a funny thing It makes me think of time gone by Could a person be so mean, as to laugh and laugh? Thoughts I'll always hold dear Remembering makes re-appear Hiccup Could you understand a child when he cries in pain? Guido I'll always have remembering Hiccup & Guido Our remembering Guido: You know,... I find it... sad... that... I can sing good. When didn't I have bad sleep stories? Why's Petrie ALWAYS so scared of everything? Sky Puffies? Petrie: (in Guido's head) Maybe you fit in with us flyers. Guido: Pants Hiccup: Guido. You are not the only one in our team. Guido: Gasps I'm not?! Hiccup: Petrie's Mom once had a sister who had the same problem. She was a late nest wetter. The same problem that sisters, aunts and uncles have. Now, I'm not talking about illness, Guido. It’s a kind of disorder that doesn’t effect many dinosaurs, humans and Vikings at all. Guido: And you never tell me this? Hiccup: Sighs Guido. I'm just kidding. I wasn’t ready to tell you yet. Guido: So, Snotlout and Tuffnut are gonna keep teasing me around?!! Huh?! HUH?!!?! Hiccup: Whoa, whoa! Calm down! Don't yell at me. It shouldn’t be a problem. Guido: IT BETTER NOT BE!!! Hiccup: ALRIGHT, GUIDO!!! QUIET!! I WARNED YOU NOT TO RAISE YOUR VOICE LIKE THAT!!!! Guido: Whimpers I'm sorry, I was just upset. Sobs Hiccup: I know. I shouldn't have yelled you back. Sniffles (Guido wipes away his tears and jumps up to Hiccup and the two begin to cuddle. Hiccup and Guido looks at each other with happy, teary-eyed smiles. Toothless lets out a smiley purr) Guido: Softly I love you, Hiccup. Hiccup: I think your parents would have been proud with you. Guido: Particularly, with Petrie's heartwarming words, there's still many more adventures to come. Hiccup: (sheds a tear) Thank you. It’s time to go back to the fortress and get more sleep. (jumps onto Toothless) Let's go, bud! (Toothless flies away with Hiccup on his back, Guido begin to fly with them) Guido: Wait! Hiccup: What? Guido: I don't be part on this team anymore. Hiccup: I know, but Snotlout is wrong. I’ll make sure he'll NEVER do this again. Guido: OK. Act 3 (At the Fortress...) Chomper: ...and then, I was impaled by the tooth of a bigger sharptooth! Ruby: I had that bad sleep story too. Ruffnut: Fishlegs: Astrid: You guys. It was not real. We're still alive, everyone. It's just our dreams. OK. Where's Hiccup? (Hiccup, Toothless and Guido comes in the fortress) Astrid: Hiccup! You're back. Hiccup: I am, Astrid. (Hiccup & Astrid share a hug) Snotlout: And so, the little weirdo is back. I see Hiccup and his Night Fury brought back the stupid cry- Hiccup: QUIET!!! You have been doing this for far too long, Snotlout! And it shall end NOW! I would like for you to apologize to him at once. Snotlout: Uh... I'm... uhh... sorry, Guido for calling you a crybaby. Let's be friends again. Shall we? Guido: Yes. Hiccup: That's what I love. (to Guido) You ready to go back to sleep, Guido? Guido: No. Hiccup: PETRIE!? Petrie: (flies to Hiccup) What? Hiccup: Y'wanna sleep with Guido? Petrie: Oh, yes! Me love to sleep with him. Come here! (hugs Guido) Ooh, you look like me snuggling stick. (Petrie and Guido lay down and begin to cuddle) Guido: (smiles) Sighs Hiccup. Thanks for everything. Hiccup: You're welcome, Guido. Me and Petrie will be on your side every step of the way once we go out on missions. Petrie: (kisses Guido by the cheek) Guido: (blushes) Aww. Chuckles Hiccup: Good night, Guido. Goodnight Petrie. Petrie & Guido: Goodnight, Hiccup. Yawns (Petrie & Guido falls fast asleep. The episode ends) (Ending credits) Category:The Land Before Time Category:Transcript